


Not Dead, Not Straight

by Ellie_S219



Series: human-sized holon AU [1]
Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Written for the prompt:I had a nightmare about you and wanted to make sure you were okay.





	Not Dead, Not Straight

**Author's Note:**

> *Sees lack of fanfics for this ship*   
I SHALL FIX THIS!   
*Tries to tag but no tags exist yet for this ship*  
MOTHER FUCKER!

Seven hours had passed since the Anvil had heard Chase’s voice for the first time in four years. Everyone else had gone to bed two hours ago, but Migas was walking to the lab with a blanket and some pillows. 

Caliban was the only one still working in the lab, he tilted his head and watched Migas as he prepared to press an alarm to alert Dr.Weller of the intruder. Migas walked over to Chase’s tank, made a small bed out of pillows, and laid down wrapped up in a blanket. Caliban stepped away from the alarm and walked over to where the fire blankets were stored. As the closest thing that Caliban had to extra blankets, Caliban brought the fire blanket over to Migas and placed it over him to show support of his presence in the lab. 

Migas looked up at Caliban and smiled, “Thanks.” 

Caliban nodded and pat Migas’ head before continuing his work and making a note to look after the new resident of the lab. 

The next morning Dr.Weller walked into the lab around five in the morning to see Migas curled up on a pile of pillows with a normal blanket and the fire blanket Caliban had given him. 

“Caliban, unmute.” 

“Unmuted. Good morning.” 

“What happened Caliban?”

“Mr.Garza came in around midnight to sleep near Julian Chase’s tank.” 

Dr. Weller sighed, “Yes I can see that Caliban, I was hoping for details, gossip, changes in the relationship status, anything. His name is Migas by the way.” 

“Unclear, Julian Chase is still unaware of Migas’ presence.” 

Dr.Weller nodded as he grabbed a mug of coffee. “Interesting, I have high hopes for those two. Let me know when you think they’re about to wake up.” 

“Julian Chase is about to wake up.” 

“Shit!” Dr.Weller dropped his coffee onto his desk and started pushing Caliban out of the lab. “Out, get out. Come on hurry up.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“Hallway Caliban, it’s called giving them privacy.” 

Dr.Weller pushed Caliban into the hallway as Yaz walked up to towards the lab. 

“Where are you two going?”

“Giving Chase and Migas privacy,” Dr.Weller said as the two ducked behind the windows. 

“If you are giving them privacy shouldn’t you be somewhere else instead of watching them?”

“Yes, but the morale of my test subjects is part of my research. It’s for science Yaz.” Dr.Weller motioned for Yaz to hide with him and Caliban. “Caliban left a recording device in the lab so we know what they’re saying too.” 

Yaz sat down beside the two as Leon, Jodie, and Miranda all walked by the lab.

Miranda was the first to question them, “What are you guys doing?”

Yaz answered, “Invading Migas and Chase’s privacy under the pretense of science.” 

Leon sat down, “Cool.” 

“What the hell are you doing?” Miranda asked as Leon moved closer to the speaker Caliban set up. 

“I’m gathering material for my best man speech when those two get married.” 

Jodie finally joined the conversation, “Hey, what makes you think you’re gonna be the best man?”

“You stole Chase’s girlfriend, it worked out in the end but it’s still pretty messed up dude.” 

“Silence, all of you!” Dr.Weller hissed as the speaker started picking up sound.

Chase woke up in his tank and looked around, the lab was unusually empty. No Caliban, no Weller, just Migas curled up next to his tank in a fire blanket. Wait. Why was Migas curled up next to his tank in a fire blanket?

“Migas?” 

The man in question continued to sleep. 

“Migas, hey.” 

At the sound of Chase’s voice, Migas started talking in his sleep, “Hey Chase.” 

Chase laughed at his friend’s ability to sleep through anything, “Hey, get up.” Chase tried to kick the glass by Migas’ head with a leg he no longer had. 

“Noo.” Migas curled up even more. 

“Why not?”

“You’re dead and straight, and dead.” 

Chase was grateful for the fact that his holographic projection still felt warm to those it came in contact with as he projected himself by Migas’ makeshift bed and kissed his forehead. “Nope.” 

Migas’ eyes shot open, “Chase! Hey buddy, what’s up?” He said trying to act casual.

“Oh you know, just not being dead, or straight. Why were you sleeping in the lab?”

Migas’ face was a light red, “Just kinda liked knowing that you’re not dead.” 

Chase nodded, “Yeah, I kinda like not being dead.” 

“So, um, if you’re not straight, then, uh-”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, I know it’d be a little awkward since I can’t hug you or kiss you, but do you wanna go out?” 

“I’d love to. I could probably even ask if Dr.Weller could make me a human-sized holon. Add in squishy bits and more physical feedback indicators and I’m all set for cuddles. I might even have a longer uptime since a familiar size won’t mess with my head too much.” 

After hearing the idea Dr.Weller stormed into the lab followed by the now-muted Caliban, Yaz, Leon, Jodie, and Miranda. 

“Excellent idea Chase! I don’t know why I didn’t think of that before, my God you poor thing hasn’t even had a hug in four years.”

“Dibs,” Migas added before asking, “Why are you all here?”

Dr.Weller continued, “I’d like to think I use my ability to spy on anyone in my lab for good so I’ll even check with the Colonel and see if I can get you both some time off. I’ll say it’s for Chase’s mental health, a lack of psychical affection for an extended amount of time has proven detrimental to one’s sanity on multiple occasions. However, Mr.Garza,”

“Yes?”

“I will send you the blueprints for making the physical feedback indicators. I will not be designing any body parts specifically for bedroom purposes if you know what I mean, and if you want to add them that can be your business. Clear?” Dr.Weller asked Migas as if they were talking about the weather and not genitals for his robot boyfriend in front of all of his friends.

Migas’ face was bright red as he nodded, “Yep.” 

Chase held his hands apart and said, “Babe if you don’t make my robot dick at least this big, we’re gonna have a serious problem.” 

Everyone laughed and Migas asked, “Jesus! How big was the real one?”

Leon and Jodie finally stepped back. Leon said, “Congratulations, we’re all very happy for you, please let us leave before you answer that.”

Yaz joined them, “I’m also going to go, let me know when the conversation goes back to being cute instead of disgusting.” 

Dr.Weller was distracted with his new project and Chase turned to Miranda, “Why are you still here?”

“I’m just here to make sure you don’t lie.” 

The smaller holon was done a few days later, and Chase went to Migas’ room to surprise him. He was able to knock on a door for the first time in years, and he just hoped that Migas liked the holon. It looked just like his old body, save for the blue eyes. 

Migas answered the door and immediately tackled Chase into a hug, “Chase!” Migas pulled back as water droplets hit his shoulder, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just haven’t had a hug in four years.” 

Migas pulled Chase back into the hug as he asked, “How are you crying in a holon?”

“Dr.Weller’s a nerd that wanted to make me as human as possible.” 

“That’s nice of him.” 

“You say that, but I still look like a damn ken doll.” 

Migas leaned back and started pulling Chase into his room, “We can worry about that later, but for now we’re gonna cuddle and watch every good movie that’s come out in the past four years.” 

“Okay,” Chase said as he followed Migas and looked around the room. There was a Red vs. blue poster on the wall and a bunch of books, movies, and notebooks in the corner by his desk. 

Migas got an extra pillow out of his closet before turning back to Chase, “So, two questions. Big spoon or little spoon, and Star Wars 30 or Detective Pikachu 7?”

Chase laughed as he took the pillow and plopped down on Migas’ bed, “Big spoon, and would you be alright to just skip the movie? We’ve still got four years apart to catch up on.” 

Migas curled up next to Chase and said, “Sure, what’d you wanna talk about?”

“It’s just that everyone else was at least a little mad when I got back. Miranda was mad I didn’t tell her I was alive, and honestly, Jodie just seemed a little mad that I was back at all.”

“I’m so goddamn glad you’re back, and I get why you were able to tell us you were okay. Gen:lock’s a super-secret sciencey thing, it’s not like they’d let you talk to people about it, and until today you didn’t really have legs, so it’s not like you could’ve run away to talk to us.” 

“I have a pretty round tank, I could’ve rolled over.” 

Migas laughed and turned around to face Chase, “I will tell Dr.Weller to put bars on the tank to stop you from rolling away if I have to.” 

“I’m already with you, where else would I wanna go?” 

  
  



End file.
